


Hook, Line, and a Heart Racing, Blood Rushing, and Weirdly Satisfying Sinking Feeling

by mingcat



Series: sakuatsu fluff week 2021 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Confessions, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gay Panic, Getting Together, Handcuffed Together, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Miya Atsumu in Love, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Miya Atsumu, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Treasure Hunting, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, bold sakusa kiyoomi, sakuatsu fluff week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingcat/pseuds/mingcat
Summary: Atsumu was caught, chained, deemed an abomination to society, and, oh - oh, shit he was handcuffed to his crush.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: sakuatsu fluff week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161527
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	Hook, Line, and a Heart Racing, Blood Rushing, and Weirdly Satisfying Sinking Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentines everyone! ^-^

It was a wonderful day. The sun was shining but not in the burning, scorching type of way. The wind was cool and brought the fragrance of early spring. The students were bustling about as every shade of red and pink filled the rooms, buildings, trees and streets.

Oh, and Miya Atsumu had been arrested.

“I request an attorney! I know my rights!”

Suna smacked him, cursing as he dragged the overly dramatic blonde towards the middle of the quad. The other students glanced at them with mixed expressions of amusement, awe, and annoyance, just the usual reactions brought on by the presence of the Miya twins.

“Shut ‘yer trap, you lost a bet.” Osamu grumbled as he munched on a stick of crab meat, trudging alongside his boyfriend and brother with no intention of helping either.

“I was tricked! Manipulated! Baited! This is betrayal and treason to the bro code-”

“Oh my fucking god, _shut up_.” Suddenly he was in chains, er, cuffs. Like, legitimate handcuffs.

“SUNARIN!”

The other snorted at him and continued to drag him by the other clasp, only locking one onto him. “That’s what you get for trying to run away, you dollophead.”

Atsumu wailed to the heavens as he fake-cried into his brother’s indifferent arms. “‘Yer boyfriend is accusing me of being a fugitive, ‘Samu.”

“Half the campus population already thinks of ‘ya as a miscreant so he ain’t far off.”

The blonde scoffed, shoving his brother away despite leaning onto him first. “I cannot believe this! I’m telling Ma when we go home! Where the fuck did’ya even _get_ these handcuffs?! Wait, no, _no_ , oh my _god,_ do not tell me you two fucking _use_ these when ‘ya-”

Another click of the cuffs and suddenly Atsumu was still, silent, frozen, and staring into the wild, bewildered eyes of the one and only Sakusa Kiyoomi.

Suna snickered off to the side while Osamu let out a sigh. “ _Now_ he’s quiet, geez.”

Atsumu would have retorted something to annoy the other but he was too focused at how close he was to the other, close enough to count the lashes that obscured the minimal flecks of grey in Sakusa’s eyes.

“Omi-kun,” his voice trailed off in a hushed tone.

“Miya,” the raven took in a deliberate breath, looking like he was between wanting to scream or puke. “Mind explaining the meaning of this?”

“I, I, uhm, nope.”

An arch of the brow. “No?”

Atsumu fumbled more, not knowing how to move with his hand literally connected to the other’s. “No! I mean, yes, wait, ugh,” he groaned, giving Osamu and Suna the stink eye.

Komori, who stood behind Sakusa, let out a laugh. “Looks like you got hooked, Kiyo.”

“Shut up, Motoya,” the curly haired raven murmured harshly.

“ _Suna fucking Rin_ , what is the meaning of this?!” Atsumu hissed. He could already feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. His longtime friend only smirked. “You wanted an attorney, right? Well, there ‘ya go.”

“ _This is not what I meant by that, ‘ya fucking assho_ -!”

“Suna-san, might I request to be freed?” Sakusa's cool, calm voice cut the blonde off, rendering him a block of ice yet again, or perhaps an immovable boulder was a better word for him.

Suna gave the raven his own version of a sympathetic smile. “Sorry man, but the key ain’t with us right now.”

Kiyoomi pinched the bridge of his nose and took in a calming breath, a sight that Atsumu thought was so freaking hot up close. "And where, pray tell, might the key be?"

Suna, who was quickly climbing Atsumu’s mental list of people to kill in their sleep, nodded his head in the blonde’s direction. "He knows."

Atsumu floundered. "Me?! How the heck am I supposed to-" realisation dawned on him. "Hell no."

"Oh, hell yes." Osamu lazily grinned at him.

“Where _is_ it, Miya?” Sakusa all but growled and Atsumu might’ve felt some of the blood pooling by his cheeks rush south.

“I, uhm,” he let out a nervous chuckle, rubbing his nape with his free hand. “Funny thing actually-”

“Oh my god, just _spit it out_ already.”

“ _IlostabetsonowIhavetoconfesstomycrushafterIgoonatreasurehuntaroundcampus_.”

Sakusa blinked. Komori stifled a chortle. Osamu continued to chew on his crab meat. Suna was recording everything on his phone.

“Come again?”

Atsumu took a deep breath, forcing himself to look Sakusa in the eye. “I lost a bet to Sunarin so now I have to go on a treasure hunt around campus and then confess to my crush at the end of it.”

Sakusa sighed, looking up to the heavens as if asking for guidance and enough patience not physically hurt anyone. Permanently, that is. “And shall I presume that the key is at the end of this damn game?”

“Bingo,” Osamu supplied monotonously.

A beat of silence passed.

One.

Two.

Three.

Atsumu began to mentally prepare his own funeral.

Four.

Should he have red roses or white lilies?

Five.

A mausoleum was more up his alley than a tombstone, now that he gave it a thought.

Six.

Oh, god, he really was about to die-

“Fine.”

Seven.

“Eh?”

Atsumu looked back, wide eyed, at the raven who was glaring at him with red ears.

“I said fine. Let’s just get this stupid thing over with and be on our own ways.”

“Great! Here’s the first clue, have fun, don’t cheat, and don’t hurt each other beyond repair, bye!” Suna shoved a piece of paper in Atsumu’s hand, grabbed both Komori and Osamu by the wrists, and walked away. In a split second, it was only them.

“Uh, well,” Atsumu lifted the paper between them so they could both see what was on it.

> **_Roses are red_ **
> 
> **_Water is wet_ **
> 
> **_Go to the place_ **
> 
> **_Where you first met_ **

Sakusa snorted. “I can’t believe I agreed to this.” He was rubbing at his reddening wrists and Atsumu noticed. The blonde took out his handkerchief from his pocket and grabbed the other’s hand.

“Oi, oi, what are you doing?”

“I’mma put this under the cuffs before ‘ya rub ‘yer skin raw. Don’t worry, it’s clean and I sprayed alcohol on it before I left the dorm.”

Sakusa was silent as the other carefully folded the cloth and slipped it between skin and metal and tied it loosely for circulation. Atsumu gave the other a smile. “Better?”

The raven blinked before clearing his throat and looking away. “Yeah, sure.”

“Well, c’mon then, Omi! Time to go on an adventure!”

“Do you even know where we’re supposed to go?”

“Pfft, ‘course I do. To the volleyball court!”

* * *

When they got to the court, Hoshiumi greeted the two with an overly enthusiastic wave which Atsumu responded with one of his own while Sakusa merely nodded in greeting.

“Kourai-kun! Nice to see ‘ya!”

“Yeah, not since Law and Archi trashed the rest of us in the last interdepartmental games,” the smaller gave a snort as he handed Sakusa a similar piece of paper to the one they had. “Damn, you two were already a handful on your own, the Dean was just mean by teaming you up.”

Atsumu slung his arm around the other good naturedly, chuckling. “Ey, as if ‘ya aren’t aren’t a beast yerself, Kourai-kun!” That made the other laugh as well.

Sakusa handed the paper to the blonde after he read it.

> **_Bippity boppity boo_ **
> 
> **_Where did lover boy give something precious to you?_ **

“Oh, precious, huh? Oh, right, bus stop!” the blonde exclaimed.

“Hurry up, then. You’re treating me after this since I got dragged into it,” the raven grumbled, toying with the handkerchief around his wrist. Atsumu gave him a grin. “Sure, Omi-kun, whatever ‘yer wicked heart wants. Bye Kourai-kun! Hope we’ll play ‘ya again next time!’

“Get ready to lose, Miya!”

“I’ve got a lucky charm, ain’t no way I’m losing!”

He didn’t notice the look Sakusa gave him, but Hoshiumi did, and it made him grin and laugh softly as he went his own way. By the looks of it, the plan was already a success without any of them having to intervene after all.

* * *

And so the hunt went on. When they got to the campus bus stop, Iwaizumi was there, Oikawa too, obviously.

> **_So do la ti do re do_ **
> 
> **_Where do wishful hearts wash up when they go with the flow?_ **

The wishing fox.

Hinata was there, the rest of his first year friend group nearby waiting for him.

> **_The dentist’s gonna get mad_ **
> 
> **_But what fills a heart when it’s sad?_ **

The bakery.

Bokuto was there, stuffing his face while Akaashi sat opposite him smiling fondly.

> **_It goes round and round, up then down_ **
> 
> **_Don’t forget to pay the clown_ **

The ferris wheel.

Ushijima was there, and apparently the ‘clown’ was Tendou, who was actually dressed as a clown for reasons the two decided not to ask, and had a box of chocolate for Atsumu.

> **_You’re almost there, one last stop_ **
> 
> **_Confess your feelings beneath the clock_ **

“So, this is it then?”

They were at the foot of the old clock tower in the center of campus. Sakusa leaned against the stone doorframe, arms crossed and looking like a god in all his glory. Atsumu let out a breath, nervously chuckling as he gripped the box in his unchained hand. “Yep.”

“Who’s the lucky guy then?” the raven looked around at all the people passing by with uninterested eyes.

“I, uh…”

“It’s me, isn’t it?”

Atsumu felt his heart drop as he spun to look at the other. The raven had a small smirk on his face and amusement danced in his eyes.

“You? Pfft, yeah, no.” the blonde tried to cover up his nervousness by laughing. Suddenly he felt fingers pressing against his wrist, right against his pulse.

“Mind explaining why your heart is racing right now, then?” And _oh_ , the tone and voice he was using was just, just… obnoxiously hot and attractive, that wasn’t fair.

“Uh, no? My heart isn’t beating faster, yup. It isn’t beating faster, I swear it isn’t, get a hold of yerself, Omi Omi.”

Atsumu let out a yelp as he felt the other pull him by the cuffs and then he felt the cold stone on his back and the warm presence of Sakusa in front of him. The other had caged him in and he was close enough that Atsumu could smell the mint in the other’s breath and the lovely vanilla of his cologne.

“Miya.”

“Say, Omi-kun, did’ja know that blobfishes actually aren’t as ugly as they look? Y-yeah, they actually look pretty cool when they’re in their natural habitat on the seafloor-”

“Miya.”

“‘Yer also pretty, I mean! Uh, pretty cool, yeah, that’s what I meant. And, and, oh! Seahorses! They, uh, the males are the ones who carry the babies and give birth to ‘em. And, uh, t-the turtles, oh god, the _turtles_ , Omi, they-”

The kiss on his cheek had him finally shutting up. Sakusa smiled at him, possibly the softest he ever smiled at the blonde to date.

“I like you too, Miya. now quit stalling and confess already.”

Atsumu let out a squeak and covered his face with the box of chocolates whose shade of red matched his face. “I’ve had a crush on ‘ya since the first time our departments faced each other and I think I started falling in love with ‘ya ever since ‘ya gave me your umbrella when I got stranded at the bus stop while it was raining. I always went to the wishing statue when I knew ‘ya had exams or tests to wish ‘ya luck and whenever I had a bad day, I used to go to the cafe to see if I could catch’a during ‘yer shift and it always made me feel better.”

Atsumu paused, finally taking in a breath after pouring all of his secrets out. He felt a weight push the box away from his face. The raven was still smiling and Atsumu thought that cupid must’ve shot him with numerous arrows because he honestly did not know how one person could be so perfect and gorgeous and literally everything he could ever want or need?

“If it helps,” the raven chuckled softly, “I did like it when you’d drop by. The crowd was always bearable with you in the room.”

Atsumu beamed up at him. “So is that a yes?”

Sakusa raised a brow. “What was the question again?”

The blonde hit his shoulder lightly with the box, making the raven laugh and mentally coo over his adorable pout. “Aw, c’mon, ask me properly, lover boy.”

“I don’t like you anymore.”

“Mhm, sure.”

“I’m serious.”

“You’re really gorgeous, Atsumu.”

The blonde squawked, surprised, before burying his face into the other’s chest, whining. “Don’t go playing with my heart like that, ‘ya big meanie!”

A chuckle and then there was a gentle hand at his nape, pulling him back. “Fine, I’ll ask then.”

Sakusa's eyes were bright and so alive, and it was all for him. “Miya Atsumu, will you be my Valentine and go out with me?”

Atsumu had lost all strength to speak and just nodded as Sakusa held him like he never wanted to let go.

“So, lunch date okay with ‘ya?” the blonde asked shyly. The raven shrugged. “Still your treat.”

“‘Course, Omi! I am a man of my word, after all!”

“You didn’t confess properly, though, so that is yet to be seen and proven.”

“Oh shut up, I’m gonna be the one to ask ‘ya to be ‘yer boyfriend and I’mma make it bloody spectacular.”

“Mh, whatever you say.”

From the distance, Daichi and Kuroo watched the two walk away, hand in hand.

“So… should we give them the key or…?”

“You know what, I wanna see how long they’re gonna last without those cuffs getting them into some sort of trouble.”

“You have a terrible personality sometimes, you know.”

“What? I’m a _super_ duper nice person! Ask Tsuki!”

“All I’ve heard from him was that you have a terrible fashion sense and that he is embarrassed to be seen with you in public.”

“Eh? Oi, my fashion sense is great! Oi, _oi_ , don’t walk away from me. _Daichi_!”


End file.
